


South Ithilien High School

by rehtaehwashere



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehtaehwashere/pseuds/rehtaehwashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys from the fellowship and some of their friends are in a private high school in South Ithilien where they go through all the ups and downs of adolescent life and learn to deal. This is set before the war of the ring. Updates are incredibly slow like seriously so slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, the first day back to school from summer break. Told from the point of view from senior Strider meeting up with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strider's POV

The harsh morning sun was bright in the sky and birds were twittering cheerfully. Strider had finally made it through the high school parking lot traffic and honked at a few freshman blocking his space. They scurried out of the way and he parked, cursing to himself about being awake at this ungodly hour. He stepped out of the car and joined the ever growing crowd of students filing inside, and then started searching for a familiar blonde head. His obscene height helped him see over the heads of students, but he was disappointed with the lack of blondes. Instead, he found himself making a bee-line for the band room. Just as he had hoped, he found Legolas sitting at a table covered in hand-written sheet music, looking puzzled. Strider sat down next to his friend and yawned.  


"Good morning, Estel," Legolas said, glancing over at this friend. Strider raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, _Strider._ " Strider grinned and pulled Legolas into a tight embrace, scattering some of the pages onto the floor.

"It's good to see you, my friend."  


"Strider!" Legolas cried. "Let me go!" he struggled to free himself. Strider chuckled and set the elf back down on his feet.  


"Oh, lighten up," He kneeled down and helped Legolas scoop up the fallen papers. "What are these, anyway?" Legolas snatched them away.  


"Nothing! Just a song." He looked away and the tips of his ears reddened slightly. Strider raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further. The bell rang, making Strider jump, and Legolas gathered up his papers before they left the band room to go to homeroom next door in the choir room. They sat down at their usual desks and waited for Ms. Pedeare to walk in.  


"Hello again, everyone!" Ms. Pedeare said cheerfully. "I know you're all tired because it's the first day of school, but at least pretend to be happy to see me. Did you all have a good summer?" There was a collective groan from everyone in the room and she laughed. "Good to know." She began to chat with one of the other boys in the room about his summer vacation. Strider laid his head down on the desk and allowed himself to slowly drift off.  


"Estel?" He was roused by his teacher's voice doing roll call. He sat up and mussed his hair, then stifled a yawn "I go by Strider now, thanks." Ms. Pedeare shrugged and made a small note on her papers. She finished up just as the bell rang and everyone scurried out of the room.  


The first half of the day Strider spent suffering through the usual first-day lectures, and by the time lunch came around he was ready to go home. He impatiently went through the lunch line and then rejoined Legolas, who was waiting for him at their usual table. Legolas smiled, but before he could greet his friend, Boromir plopped down on Strider's left.

"Hey guys! What's up in the hizzay?!" Boromir popped a chicken nugget in his mouth and grinned.  


"Good afternoon, Boromir," Legolas said, shaking his head in amusement.  


"Sup guys?" A blonde elf girl also sat down and started munching away on her own chicken nuggets. She was the last, and youngest member of their lunch group.  


"Eldarwen, how can you eat chicken like that?" Legolas asked, appalled.  


"Not ALL elves are vegan, ya know," Eldarwen replied through a mouthful of the meat.  


"So, how's your day been?" Legolas looked up at his friends. Boromir grinned.  


"Mine has been pretty good!" Eldarwen nodded in agreement.  


"It's been alright." They all looked at Strider who groaned and put his head on the table.  


"I just want it to end..." He glanced up at the clock. "I think our school day is too long." Legolas chuckled, but Eldarwen and Boromir nodded in agreement. Suddenly half of the student population turned to stare at the lunch room door, Strider among them. Legolas rolled his eyes and resumed talking to Boromir and Eldarwen. Arwen Undomiel had just entered the lunchroom, and every boy's eyes were on her. She smiled at Strider as she walked by and he blushed. Once she was seated, the regular chatter returned. Eldarwen turned to Strider and winked.  


"Looks like someone wants some Strider action." Boromir high-fived him and Legolas stabbed at his salad angrily. After that, lunch was mostly quiet. Finally, the bell rang and everyone pushed their way out of the doors, separating once again for homeroom. Legolas followed Strider to his locker, slightly agitated that his friend had gawked at Arwen. Strider twiddled with the combo lock before finally noticing the look on his friend's face.  


"What's wrong?"  


"Nothing. Hurry up, we have to get to health." Strider rolled his eyes.

Health had been Legolas' idea, but nevertheless, he hurriedly shoved his newly acquired books in the locker and followed his friend to class. As predicted, Ms. Hilse started off the class with a lecture of rules, expectations, and materials to bring to class daily. Strider was near the back of the room, carefully drawing in his sketchbook and willing himself not to fall asleep.  


"Alright class, I want you to read chapter four, section three in your books." Strider groaned quietly and flipped open the book. Luckily he was a fast reader and got through it in a few minutes. The room was silent except for the scratching of pencils. He opened his sketchbook again and continued drawing, barely noticing when the teacher began speaking again.  


"Strider!" He jumped and looked up. "What are the signs of an abusive relationship?" He blinked. This is so stupid...  


"Threats; isolation; blaming and denying; controlling; emotional, sexual, physical, and economic," he listed easily, returning his attention to the last detail of his drawing. She opened her mouth, but the bell rang. Strider shoved the drawing of Legolas into his backpack before anyone could see and hurried out of the door. Legolas caught up with him and they walked outside to The Courtyard where they ran into the hobbits. 

As soon as the hobbits spotted them they ran over and hugged their legs tightly, almost knocking the two to the ground.  


"Legolas! Strider! It's so wonderful to see you!" Frodo cried from around Strider's legs. Strider and Legolas laughed at the small hobbits. Pippin released Strider's legs and looked up at him seriously.  


"I'm still going to get revenge for that prank last year, so watch your back." Strider laughed and ruffled his hair.  


"Of course you are, Pip."  


"I am!" the hobbit cried indignantly. Strider chuckled.  


"We'll catch you later. We have to get going." Strider gestured for Legolas to follow him.  


"Wait! Legolas! Waiiiit!" Mr. Billoufourte, the band teacher, was running over to them gasping and holding his sides.  


"Yes, sir?"  


"We have a last minute audition for Select Band and I really need you to stay after," he said after he caught his breath.  


"Oh, a flute player?" Legolas looked at Strider. "This will only take about half an hour. Is that alright?" Strider shrugged.  


"Sure, why not?" Mr. Billoufourte smiled gratefully and led them back upstairs to the band room. 

A girl was standing in the center of the room where Mr. Billoufourte would normally stand, playing with one of her braids nervously. She smiled at them shyly as they sat in the chairs arranged in a semi-circle next to a man Strider assumed was her father. Legolas smiled at her reassuringly.  


"Hi, I'm Legolas. I'm the flute section leader for Select Band."  


"Hi." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "I'm Isilwen."  


"Why don't you start with the Circle of Fifths?" Legolas suggested. Strider was already confused, but the girl started playing a series of scales. After the third one, he started getting bored. She squeaked once, and she trembled nervously. Once she finished Legolas told her to play the audition piece. Strider looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. He didn't know what anything written there meant.

Finally Legolas told her to play the last piece, one she had prepared on her own. Strider slumped in his chair, no longer trying to follow what was going on. To his surprise, he recognized the song, though he didn't know the name or how he knew it. When she finished, Legolas smiled.  


"Great job! You're in Select Band... and you will be the second chair first flute."  


"What was that last song you played?" Strider spoke up suddenly. She looked over, somewhat surprised.  


"Oh, um... That was the national anthem of Gondor," she replied as she packed her flute away.  


"I'll see you later, Isilwen," Legolas smiled.  


_Finally..._ Strider thought as they walked out of the school doors for the second time that day. They climbed into his car and he turned on the radio for the short ride back to his apartment. Strider had barely closed the front door behind them when Legolas jumped on him, smashing their lips together. He pulled away a few minutes later.

"I missed you, Estel. Next time you get a summer job, get one closer to me." Strider chuckled.  
"Of course. Anything for you, Legolas..."


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Isilwen's first official day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isilwen's POV

_One Week Later_

"Dad, I don't feel good. I don't think I should go to school today," Isilwen said, wrapping her arms around her tummy. Her father eyed her in the rearview mirror.  


"Honey you'll be fine!" he smiled. "Everyone gets nervous on their first day of school in a new place where they don't know anyone."  


"Thanks. That makes me feel loads better," Isilwen muttered sarcastically. He ignored the comment and pulled up to the large school.  


"Have a good day! Be nice! Make lots of friends!" He waved goodbye, and Isilwen started weeding through the crowds of people in The Courtyard blocking the front doors. 

She was relieved when she found she remembered where the main office was and pulled the heavy glass door open. A pretty elf woman was sitting at the reception desk, talking on the phone. When she noticed Isilwen she smiled and held up a finger.  


"I'll just be a minute." Isilwen sat down in one of the visitor's chairs next to a hobbit boy. He smiled at her widely and shook her hand.  


"Hi! I'm Pippin! Are you the new girl? What's your name? Where are you from?" he said all this very fast, confusing Isilwen.  


"Oh... um... yes, I'm new here. My name is Isilwen."  


"Of course it is! I knew that. I'm going to be showing you around today! Where are you from?"  


"Oh, I'm from Gondor," Pippin looked at her quizzically. "Aren't you short for a Gondorian?" The secretary, who had just gotten off the phone, gave Pippin a look.  


"Pippin! That's not a polite thing to ask. Now, you must be Isilwen." Isilwen nodded. "I have some papers for you here," She handed Isilwen a folder. "There is the student handbook, a homework planner, a map, forms for your parents to fill out and return, a temporary student ID, your locker number, and combo, and your schedule. Your teachers will tell you what you need for your classes. Oh, and Pippin here will be showing you around today."  


"Thank you," Isilwen said quietly.  


"Have a good day!" Pippin took the folder and rifled through the papers, removing the schedule as they left the office. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, he let out a gasp that made Isilwen jump.  


"What's wrong?" Pippin grinned.  


"We have two classes and homeroom together! Let's go see Mr. Schuffert!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her down some hallways with twists and turns that left Isilwen more confused. He led her under an archway and into an alcove that held a bank of lockers. Pippin pointed out Isilwen's and she started trying the combination.

"PIPPIN!" An angry voice yelled from the hall outside the alcove. Pippin yelped and jumped inside Isilwen's newly opened locker and then yanked the door closed. A tall, muscular guy ran over, stopping the door with his foot. It was immediately obvious to Isilwen why he was angry; she could barely stifle her giggles.  


"Really Pippin? You're hiding in lockers now?" He rolled his eyes.  


"Ahaaaaahaaaaa... Hey, Strider. I didn't see you there. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, feigning innocence.  


"What's the problem?! YOU DYED MY EYEBROWS ORANGE!" Some of the passersby started to laugh as well. Pippin tried to hide his growing grin.  


"How do you know it was me? It could've been Merry!" he said defensively.  


"Does 'watch your back' ring a bell? Besides, Merry isn't crazy enough to mess with me," the man, Strider, said. His voice sounded angry but there was a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He punched Pippin in the arm and chuckled, then pulled him out of the locker. "You better watch out Pippin. You never know when I'll make my next move. Who's your friend?" He turned and smiled at Isilwen. She blushed and blinked.  


"Oh! This is Isilwen. She's from Gondor too! Though if you ask me, she's kind of short for a Gondorian." Strider laughed.  


"You're one to talk, Pip!"  


"Everyone says that," Isilwen replied.  


"Well we'll just make you an honorary hobbit," Pippin said excitedly. The bell rang and Isilwen jumped. Strider chuckled.  


"Maybe I'll see you around," Strider waved and Pippin led Isilwen into the classroom adjacent to their lockers. There were a number of tables spread throughout the room, surrounded by groups of giggling hobbits, conversing elves and men, and laughing dwarves. Pippin led her over to an emptier table with a few quieter hobbits.

"Hey guys! This is Isilwen. she's new here. I made her an honorary hobbit! Isilwen, this is Rosie, Primrose, and Posco." Isilwen waved shyly as they beamed up at her.  


"Hi, Isilwen! You must be the new student Pippin was talking about yesterday!" Rosie said cheerfully. Isilwen nodded and smiled a little.  


"She's a little shy," Pippin said, sitting down and placing his feet on the table.  


"Eww, Pippin!" Rosie shoved them off and made a face. "They smell like old baby diapers!" Pippin began to laugh, and she gave him a disgusted look. Suddenly the door opened and the teacher stepped in, his arms full of folders.  


"Oh! Isilwen, that's Mr. Schuffert. He's the photography teacher," Pippin said. Mr. Schuffert sat down at his desk and started looking through some photos, mumbling to himself and jotting down notes. Isilwen couldn't help but notice how attractive Mr. Schuffert was with his dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes hidden behind his glasses. She was brought from her thoughts when the bell rang. Pippin grabbed her hand and helped her weave through the other students, then led her to her next class, which they shared.

Isilwen and Pippin spent their first-period playing hangman in the back of the room while their Honors Westron teacher ranted about how to correctly punctuate an essay and bad slang. Second period was alchemy, where she tried to make a Philosopher's Stone. It would've been fun if Isilwen had known anyone in her group. There was a dwarf named Gimli, a man named Boromir, and an elf girl named Eldarwen. They all seemed to be good friends already. She stood off to the side while the others laughed and worked, and she felt awkwardly out of place. When the bell rang she was the first out of the class and she hurried downstairs to the band room. 

Legolas was already set up, and he smiled at her in greeting as he gestured to the seat next to him. Isilwen crossed the room hurriedly and tried to stay out of everyone else's way. She sat down on his right and put her instrument together.

"Hello Isilwen! It's nice to see you." Legolas smiled sincerely. She smiled back shyly.  


"Hi, Legolas."  


"How has your first day been?" he asked politely as the other students got their things together.  


"It's been alright," she said softly. He handed her the tuner which she took gratefully.  


"Have you made any friends?" he asked. She shrugged and passed the tuner on.  


"A hobbit named Pippin and your friend, Strider. I don't think he remembers me, though." Legolas rolled his eyes.  


"He wouldn't remember his own feet if they weren't attached to him." Isilwen giggled and Legolas smiled. "Well, would you like to sit with us at lunch? The hobbits and dwarves have a different lunch time and I'm sure Strider will remember you eventually."  


"Sure!" Isilwen smiled. "Wait, they split lunches up by race? Isn't that... kinda racist?" Legolas shrugged.  


"No one really cares. Hobbits and dwarves like the early lunch. They are ALWAYS hungry. Trust me," he chuckled. Mr. Billoufourte finally hurried in and started class, jumping right into the pieces. The next couple of periods dragged on. Isilwen felt distracted, tired, and fidgety, unable to concentrate on her teachers' words. Luckily for her, biology was easy. On the other hand, calculus was considerably more difficult. She was relieved when the lunch bell rang.

The cafeteria was packed full of students. She weaved through others hesitantly. Finally, she spotted Legolas at a table surrounded by his friends. When he saw her, he waved her over with a smile. She walked over awkwardly, unsure of where she should sit.  


"Hi, Isilwen!" Legolas said happily as she approached. "This is Eldarwen, Boromir, and Strider."  


"We met this morning," Strider said. "Nice to see you again."  


"Actually, you met her a week ago at her Select Band audition," Legolas corrected.  


"Oh, yeah..." he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  


"Aren't you in our Alchemy class?" Eldarwen asked, referring to herself and Boromir.  


"Yes, she was part of our group today," Boromir said. Eldarwen nodded.  


"I thought so."  


"Sit down! We won't bite," Boromir said. "I promise." He offered up the chair next to him. She sat down and started munching on her salad, listening to the conversation. Legolas gasped when he saw Strider pop a chicken nugget into his mouth.  


"Strider! You know you're eating a POOR, DEFENSELESS CHICKEN, right?!"  


"Hey, a man's gotta eat," Strider replied, patting his tummy.  


"Yeah, Legolas. Besides, chicken nuggets are fuckin' delicious," Eldarwen added.  


"Naw, guys, you have it all wrong! Fish sticks are so much better!" Boromir grinned, biting into one.  


"You guys are sick!" Legolas said, shaking his head.  


"Not everyone can survive being vegan like you," Strider chuckled, patting his friend's back. "Except Isilwen, apparently." He nodded at her.  


"I'm a vegetarian," Isilwen stated. "Vegan is too hard," she laughed.  


"Ew, another one?" Strider teased.  


"Psh, vegetarians are cool," Boromir said, smiling at her. She grinned back.  


"I try."  


"Everyone's a critic," Legolas grumbled, crossing his arms. He glanced over at Isilwen. "Do you want to hang out with us after school today? We're going to Eldarwen's house. Our hobbit friends, including Pippin, are coming. Oh! And Gimli, too"  


"Sure! Thanks!" Isilwen replied.  


"We always meet up at the photography room, so just wait for us after homeroom," Strider said. She nodded and packed up her things as the bell rang.  


"I'll see you guys later, " she smiled.  


"Bye Isilwen," Boromir said, handing her backpack to her.  


"Thanks," she shouldered her bag gratefully. "Bye." After she walked away, the other three turned to Boromir with raised eyebrows.  


"What?" They just stared. "Okay... fine. I think she's cute. Sue me." Strider chuckled and pat his friend on the back, and they all went their separate ways.

Isilwen was the first to arrive at her sixth-period class. Culinary Arts seemed to be very popular among the hobbits as the class was made up mostly of them. To her surprise, Boromir was also in the class with her, and he insisted on being in her group. Pippin was also in her group and he was getting very competitive with the group next to them, which was comprised of his friend Merry, Merry's cousin Frodo, and Frodo's friend Sam. His competitive attitude almost ended with him making mistakes, which Isilwen and Boromir caught and remedied, humored by his spirit. By the end of class, they had managed to successfully make some omelets, sausages and strawberry-kiwi smoothies.

After the food was gone and the bell had rung, Isilwen and Pippin went to homeroom aCecilompanied by Boromir, Merry, Frodo and Sam. Legolas and Eldarwen were already waiting for them, and the small group was joined by Strider and a dwarf who introduced himself as Gimli.  


"Alright, so... are we ready to go, then?" Strider asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. There are ten of us and two cars. It'll be a squeeze but we can do it." They all managed to get outside without losing one another and into the parking lot.

"Isilwen, you can come with me," Boromir flashed her a grin and gestured to his car.  


"Oh! Yeah, alright."  


"I'm going with Boromir too!" Eldarwen yelled. Boromir tossed her a glare and she just smiled innocently.  


"We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin said cheerfully, clambering into the back seat and smooshing Eldarwen between them. Strider shrugged.  


"Well, that was easy. I guess the rest of you are coming with me," he said. Gimli grumbled.  


"I do not want to be cooped up in a car with that bloody elf!" Legolas gasped and was about to retort when Strider cut him off.  


"Don't start this again. Just get in the car." They did as they were told and soon they were on their way to Eldarwen's house. The ride was short and uneventful, except for Eldarwen, Merry, and Pippin goofing off in the back seat. The cars pulled up to a large blue mansion. Isilwen stared at it in awe.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Eldarwen said sarcastically, unlocking the door and letting everyone in. The hobbits laughed uproariously at the expression Isilwen's face. Eldarwen led everyone into the living room, but someone was already sitting there.  


"Ew! Go away, you little creep!" Eldarwen said as she glared at the boy. He glared back and ignored the TV for a moment.  


"No way! I was here first!" he snapped.  


"Ugh! Maeglin! Go watch TV somewhere else! We have guests!"  


"GUEEESTS?!" A voice from outside the room sang. Eldarwen's eyes got wide.  


"Oh no..." A poofy-haired, blonde man wearing a lot of makeup and sparkly white leather pranced into the room.  


"What's crackelakin' errybody?!"  


"Hey Cecil," they all chorused, trying to hide their laughter.  


"Hello! Who's this?!" he asked as he spotted Isilwen and pulled her into a crushing hug.  


"Dad! Don't! You'll scare her away forever!" Eldarwen cried.  


"Well, are you going to tell me her name?" he asked, releasing her. Isilwen doubled over and tried to catch her breath.  


"I'm... Isilwen," she gasped, massaging her ribs. "It's nice to meet you."  


"It's nice to meet you too! M'alright, have fun. I'll be working out if you need me." He waved lazily and left the room. Eldarwen turned back to the boy, her brother, and the two resumed bickering. Strider rolled his eyes and gestured for everyone to follow him into the kitchen. The hobbits helped themselves to a bowl of chips on the counter. Eldarwen stomped in moments later.

"He's such a nasty little elfling," she grumbled, finishing off a bottle of soda. After a moment of silent eating, Eldarwen looked up.  


"So what do you guys want to do?"  


"...I have to pee," Legolas announced, excusing himself.  


"Let's go play a game!" Pippin suggested.  


"Um, alright. I have Just Dance, Rock Band, and Super Mario Bros."  


"ROCK BAND!" Boromir yelled. "I CALL DRUMS!" He ran into the living room, leaving his friends bewildered and amused.  


"Alright, Rock Band it is," Eldarwen laughed and followed Boromir into the living room. She set up the game, despite her brother's protests. Boromir pressed the guitar into Isilwen's hands and tossed the mic to Eldarwen. 

"LETS DO THIS!" The hobbits and Gimli got some popcorn and sat down on the couch to watch.  


"Wait... where's Strider?" Eldarwen asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged.  


"Who cares? ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Boromir selected the song.  


"IMAGINE ALLLL THE PEOPLE! LIIIIIVING LIFE IN PEEEEEACE! YOOOOU MAY SAAAY I'M A DREAMER! BUT I'M NOT THE ONLY OOOOONE! I HOPE SOME DAAAAAY YOU WILL JOIN UUUUUS! AND THE WOOOOORLD WILL BE AS ONE!"

Near the end of the song, Strider, and Legolas snuck back into the room quietly, their footsteps masked by the sounds of the hobbits singing along. Isilwen seemed to be the only one who noticed their return. She raised an eyebrow and Legolas shrugged innocently, but she didn't miss his mussed hair and slightly flushed cheeks.

The next couple of hours they spent playing video games, goofing off and annoying Eldarwen's little brother. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang.  


"I'll geeet iiiit!" Cecil sang, running towards the door. Apparently he had found time to change into other embarrassing clothes because now he was wearing a white tank top and cowboy boots, which would have been fine if he wasn't wearing short shorts. Before Eldarwen could protest, Cecil pulled the door open. 

"...Cecil?" a voice cried in disbelief.  


"Saul?!" Cecil pulled his old friend into a hug. Isilwen hung her head in shame. "What brings you here?"  


"I'm here to pick up my daughter."  


"Isilwen is YOUR daughter? She is just the sweetest!" Cecil said.  


"That's what she wants you to think," Saul replied. Cecil laughed.  


"Dad, you're weird..." Isilwen said. She sighed and stood up. "I guess I have to go, guys. It's been fun!" she smiled.  
"

Bye!" They all chorused again, waving. She followed her dad out to the car.

"So you had a good first day?" he asked.  


"Yeah, it was alright. Pippin, one of the hobbits, showed me around. Legolas and Strider were at my audition."  


"I thought they looked familiar..." Isilwen bucked her seatbelt as Saul pulled away from the mansion.

_They are so gay... which sucks because Strider is HOT. But Boromir is too..._


	3. Prima Facie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir comes up with a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boromir's POV

_I need a plan..._ I thought to myself as I paced back and forth. _Somehow I have to get her to go out with me._ I paced and thought, and all the while I grew more and more frustrated. Irritated, I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

  


"Fuuuuuuck..." I covered my face with my hands.  


"Boromir...?" I peeked through my fingers. My little brother, Faramir, was standing in the doorway, watching me oddly. I sighed.  


"Hey Faramir." He came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How did you ask out Eowyn?" Faramir blinked, then started to laugh.  


"You're asking ME for relationship advice?" I glared at him until he stopped. "Hahaa, sorry. I just asked her out," he shrugged. "What's the big deal? You've asked out plenty of people."  


"This girl is different. She's kind and sweet... and she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Faramir rolled his eyes.  


"You said that about your last girlfriend, too." I glared.  


"You wouldn't understand. You've been on Eowyn's leash too long..."  


"Just ask her to homecoming," Faramir said, ignoring my slight.  


"Alright, fine..." I mumbled. Faramir stood up.  


"Good luck, bro."  


"Thanks," I replied. 

~~~~ 

I was waiting outside, anxiously looking for Isilwen's car to pull up. I looked up hopefully at every car that went by. Finally, I huffed in annoyance and sat down on the rock wall I had been standing on.  
As soon as I sat, her car pulled up. I leaped to my feet and shoved others out of the way as I ran to her. By the time I got there, Legolas was already leading her away by the hand, telling her he wanted to do her hair.  


"Damn it!" I yelled. Some nearby freshmen gave me appalled looks before striding away with their noses in the air. The bell rang, and I grumbled to myself as I made my way to homeroom. 

~~~~ 

It was second period. I was sitting behind Isilwen in Alchemy, trying to find a good time to ask her. The teacher, Mr. Hogen, decided to leave the room to pick up a DVD from the library, so I took my chance. I slid into the seat next to Isilwen and leaned towards her.  


"Hey Isilwen," I started. She jumped and turned away from the book she was reading. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Isilwen slid the bookmark into place and turned to face me.  


"That's okay." She smiled and I blushed. "What's up?" she asked as Mr. Hogen walked in and messed with the television.  


"I was wondering... if... um..." I bit my lip. "Would you g-"  


"Boromir, Isilwen! Hush. The movie is on." Isilwen quickly turned towards the front. I sighed and followed suit, then rested my head in my hands. 

~~~~ 

It was lunch time and we were sitting in our usual formation. Isilwen and Eldarwen were giggling with each other about some hidden joke, and Legolas and Strider were talking happily. I decided to test fate again.  


"Isilwen, may I talk to you?" I asked. She turned to me with a smile.  


"Yes, Boromir?" I took a deep breath.  


"Would you li-" I was cut off by Faramir as he ran over.  


"Boromir! I need some advice." I positively bristled at him as Isilwen shrugged and turned back to Eldarwen.  


"What?" I snapped, giving him a well-deserved glare.  


"How should I ask Eowyn to the dance? Should I serenade her on my trumpet? Give her flowers? Write a poem? Help me!" I started to laugh.  


"You're asking ME for relationship advice?" I mocked. Faramir punched my arm. "Okay, okay. Give her some flowers or something," I replied.  


"You think that'll work?" Faramir asked. I shrugged.  


"Why not?" Faramir thanked me and scurried away as the bell rang. I looked back at the table to find it empty. Sometimes being an older brother was a pain in the ass. 

~~~~ 

The room immediately silenced when Mr. Tierno entered and the door slammed shut.  


"Good afternoon, class," he smiled at the assembled students. "Today we will be making turkey dinner. This half of the class," he gestured over to where Isilwen, Sam, Frodo, and Pippin were sitting, "will be one group. This side," he gestured to my half of the room, "will be another. The recipes are on the refrigerators. Split up the work, and have fun." He sat down at his desk to observe the cooking students. I sighed. It was just my luck to get stuck in a group with no one I knew and as far away from Isilwen as possible. One of my group members assigned me to mashed potatoes. While they were boiling, I snuck over to the other team. Before I could get there, Mr. Tierno happened to glance up.

"Boromir! Get back over there now! Before the potatoes boil over!" He didn't look too happy, so I begrudgingly obliged. I eyed Isilwen from across the room but didn't dare sneak back over. Tierno was watching me closely and glaring daggers whenever I tried. Needless to say, the class couldn't end soon enough. The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the door. I was about to leave when I was called back.  


"Boromir, I need a word with you," Mr. Tierno said. I mentally cursed to myself.  


"Yes, Mr. Tierno?"  


"I don't want to have to repeat the lesson on kitchen safety, so do us all a favor and pay attention next time."  


"Yes, sir." I said. Tierno dismissed me with a wave of the hand.  


"See you tomorrow." I sprinted from the room and outside to the Courtyard. I was hoping to catch Isilwen before she left. I caught up with her on her way to her father's car.  


"Isilwen!" I gasped and held my sides. She turned and smiled at me.  


"Oh, hey Boromir." I straightened.  


"I was wondering... Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" I asked. She blinked and seemed to be surprised. I bit my lip.  


"Sure!" she smiled. I let out a sigh of relief and grinned.  


"Great, well... I'll see you later," I said. I waved goodbye as she climbed into her car and watched them drive off. As soon as they were gone, I whooped and did a happy dance. I couldn't believe she said yes!


	4. To Set Up a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldarwen gets a friend a date to Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldarwen's POV

I had been talking to Isilwen before Boromir interrupted, but luckily for us, his brother had come running over with some crisis or another. I got Isilwen's attention again.  


"So, are you going to homecoming?" I asked as I munched on a chicken nugget. Isilwen shrugged.  


"It seems like the rest of you are, so I guess so," Isilwen replied. "Do you have a date?"  


"No," I replied. "I go to hang out, anyway. We all go as a group every year, except for Gimli. He's 'too manly' for dances," I said, using air quotes. Then I gasped. I had an idea!  


"What?" Isilwen asked. "What?" she insisted.  


"I’m going to set up Gimli. Then he'll HAVE to come with us!" I said excitedly. Isilwen laughed.  


"Gimli with a date? That's so cute! Do it!"  


"I will! As soon as I find a dwarf woman…"  


"Do you want to go shopping Saturday, since we're going to the dance? My dad is awkward to shop with alone," Isilwen asked.  


"Sure." We grabbed our bags and headed out the cafeteria door as the bell rang. 

~~~~

School was finally over, and I was outside, trying to spot a dwarf woman. I had never seen one, but they couldn't be THAT hard to find, right? I walked over to a large group of elves. They all looked confused as they watched me approach.  


"Excuse me," I said, getting their attention. "I was just wondering if any of you happened to know any dwarf women. I'm trying to set up a friend for homecoming, you see, and I don't know any dwarf women." They stared at me. The tallest of them, a brunette male elf, blinked.  


"We don't associate with dwarves," he said coldly, then turned away.  


"Someone has an attitude!" I said loudly as I stalked away from them angrily. 

I spotted Boromir and walked over to him. He was doing some odd little happy dance over near the parking lot. He didn't seem to notice my approach, so I folded my arms and decided to watch him dance. It was rather amusing. His eyes widened when he turned and saw me standing there, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  


"Uh…. Hey! What's up, Eldarwen?" he asked. He brushed his hair from his eyes and tried to act casual.

  


"Hey Boromir," I laughed. "I am on a search for some dwarf women, and so far I'm having no luck."  


"Oh! Well… what about Doriff?" Boromir asked. "Gimli talks about her a lot. She's supposed to be a very pretty dwarf maiden if I'm not mistaken."  


"Awww, Gimli has a crush!" I cooed. "Sorry. Can you point her out to me?" He pointed to a dwarf with a nicely braided beard.  


"That's her," he said.  


"But… she has a- oh whatever. If Gimli thinks she's pretty, that's good enough for me!" I walked over to her and introduced myself. "Hi, Doriff! My name is Eldarwen. I have a friend who thinks you're really pretty but he is too shy to ask you to homecoming. Perhaps you know him. His name is Gimli."  


"Gimli? Gimli wants to go to homecoming with me?" she asked. I nodded.  


"Yes he does. He thinks you're the prettiest dwarf he's ever seen," I said. She squealed happily. It was a little disconcerting to hear that high a voice coming out of so masculine a person.  


"I would love to! Here," she wrote her number down on a piece of paper. "Tell him to call me!" She walked away with her friends, giggling. I ran back over to Boromir.  


"I got Gimli a date!" I said excitedly.  


"Maybe he'll go this year," Boromir chuckled. "I'll catch you later, Eldarwen." He waved and walked away. I spotted Gimli and ran over.  


"GIMLIIIII! I GOT YOU A DATE FOR HOMECOOOOMIIIING!" I yelled. I got half the Courtyard's attention. Gimli sighed when I approached.  


"Aye, Lassie. You'll be the death of me," he said.  


"I got you a date!" I handed him the number and smiled hugely when he blushed.  


"Why… Doriff is the fairest maiden I have ever laid me eyes on," he said. "I guess I will go to Homecoming this year, even if it is just an excuse for the elves to dress all fancy." I grinned.  


"It will be fun!" I promised as my dad pulled up. I got in the car and waved goodbye to him.

_Mission: Accomplished._


	5. Photography Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frodo is a sneaky little hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's POV

It was Friday, and it was getting close to lunch, so no one was really paying attention in class. Everyone was being loud and rambunctious. Everyone except for Sam. It was off-putting to see my good friend in such a state. He was quiet and awkward, but then I realized why. His long time crush, Rosie Cotton, had chosen the seat right next to him and was trying to engage him in conversation. As it was Friday, we were also going to be assigned the project we would start next week. I smiled to myself as Mr. Schuffert introduced the project. I knew just how to fix this problem. 

"Alright class, this week we're doing landscape projects. Partner up." I moved fast. Sam always tried to partner up with me, and Rosie would always partner with her friend, Primrose. So, naturally, I did what any good friend would do.  


"Hey, Primrose, will you be my partner?" I asked, my eyes twinkling mischievously. Being the bright, pretty hobbit she is, she caught on quickly. She returned my mischievous smile.  


"Of course, Frodo!" She smiled and slid down to make space at her table next to her for me. I smiled gratefully and sat down, then looked at Sam's betrayed face innocently.  


"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry! I wanted to work with Primrose this time. I think Rosie is free for this project, though!" I smiled. He blushed.  


"Mr. Frodo, I-I don't know if I-" Rosie smiled and placed her hand on his elbow.  


"Sam, would you like to be my partner? It seems our friends want to work together this time." The color of his face rivaled that of a tomato.  


"O-Of course, Rosie," he said shyly. They sat on the other side of the circular table together. Primrose and I shared another sneaky grin before talking about landscapes.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldarwen and Isilwen go shopping for Homecoming where they found out something a little more than interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldarwen's POV

I wasn't very happy that I had to get up early Saturday morning. I was going shopping with Isilwen and her dad for homecoming, so I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and started getting ready. It was nine o'clock and I was waiting for Isilwen on my couch when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door, but my dad practically flew passed me in his rush to get there first.  


"I'LL GET IIIIIIT!" He sang loudly as he pulled the door open. "Isilwen! Saul! Come on in!" He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.  


"Dad, we're leaving. They don't want to stand here and talk to you," I said. He scoffed.  


"I don't like your ATTITUDE."  


"Byyyyye, Daaad!" I rolled my eyes and followed Isilwen to the car. He humphed and closed the door behind me.  


"So… where are we going shopping?" I asked as I closed the door.  


"We're going to a tiny town on the Anduin river." At the weird look I gave her she sighed. "My dad wants to see the river. I don't know why," she shrugged. "He's weird like that."  


"Yeah, I know the feeling," I said. Isilwen laughed.  


"Cecil isn't weird! He's… special," she said, choosing her words carefully. I raised my eyebrow.  


"We all have our words for it, but I wouldn't use special," I said. She laughed. We spent the ride chatting to each other. "So Isilwen… I heard you were going to homecoming with Boromir," I winked. She nodded.  


"Yeah, he asked me yesterday. Who are you going with?" she asked.  


"I didn't want a date this year. I promised Merry and Pippin I'd hang out with them. Besides, it's more fun to go with friends, anyway," I said.  


"That's why I'm going with Boromir. Friend dates, I guess?" she says. I blinked. I could've sworn he liked her more than that, but I shrug it off. I guess I interpreted that wrong. Saul finally chose a place to park and led us inside.  


"You're mother recommended this store," Saul said upon seeing Isilwen's expression.  


"Ah, that would explain it," she said as she looked at the racks upon racks of dresses.  


"Alright, have fun. I'm going to sit over here and read," he said. He sat down next to the other parents in a little waiting area type thing and started to read. I immediately started searching through the racks for something I liked and Isilwen did the same. After the first round of trying things on, I had found a pretty green dress I liked, and was now waiting for Isilwen who seemed to be having trouble. I continued to walk around to amuse myself when I came across Arwen.  


"Arwen! Hi!" I said. She smiled at me and engulfed me in a hug.  


"Hi, Eldarwen! It's wonderful to see you," she said. "Are you shopping for homecoming, too?" I nodded. 

"Yeah, I came here with Isilwen. I don't know if you know her, she just moved here." She smiled again. 

"Strider has mentioned her. I wasn't expecting to see anyone from our school shopping here. What brings you so close to the Anduin?" she asked. I shrugged again. 

"Isilwen's dad wanted to see the river, I guess. Do you usually come shopping out here?" I asked. I was trying to make small talk with her, bored out of my mind of waiting for Isilwen. She chuckled. 

"Not usually. I'm meeting up here with Strider for a date after he gets out of work. On the weekends he gets dragged out to all sorts of new places when he's on duty."  


"Huh. I didn't realize you two were dating," I said. _I could've sworn he was with Legolas…_ She smiled. 

"Since yesterday, actually." She looked at her phone. "I should probably get going... He's probably there already," she said.  


"Bye," I smiled. She waved as she walked out. I spotted a dress on the rack, picked it up, shoved it in Isilwen's arms and pushed her into a dressing room. "You're too picky. Try that," I said. I could hear her grumbling inside the dressing room for a few minutes before coming back out, the dress in her arms.  


"I'm buying this one," she said.  


"Good. I'm starving. Let's get some food." We paid for our things, collected Saul, and went out to the car.  


"Where should we go to eat?" he asked.  


"MCSHIRE'S!" I said loudly. He chuckled and drove off. I looked at Isilwen. "Did you know Arwen and Aragorn were dating?" She frowned and shook her head.  


"I thought he was dating Legolas…"  


"They were never openly dating… but I have my suspicions," I said. Saul pulled into the parking lot and we went inside to get our food.


	7. River Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strider and Arwen are unexpectedly spotted by an unlikely source on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strider's POV

I hoped she could find this restaurant. It was on the less populated side of the river. Most of the shops were across the old wooden bridge, and the restaurant was well hidden in dark green foliage. The food was good, but the view was even better. I was sitting at a table outside, waiting for Arwen to arrive. I had just relaxed in my chair, enjoying the sun, when a polite cough made me sit back up. 

"Arwen! You found it," I smiled and pulled her chair out for her. "How was shopping?" 

"I found my dress!" she smiled, sitting back down. "Oh, I also ran into your friends, Eldarwen and… the new girl… Isilwen? They were shopping for homecoming too. I wasn't aware they were going," she said. I shrugged. 

"Eldarwen always hangs with the hobbits." We ordered our lunch. As we waited, Arwen looked around curiously. 

"This restaurant was a little hard to find, but the view is wonderful. How did you find this place?" she asked curiously. 

"During my summer job as a ranger, I was stationed in this town. There's an Inn here too, so I stayed for while," I explained as they brought us our lunch. "A nice place for a picnic, too." She smiled. 

"It's beautiful." She admired the scenery, as we laughed and ate together. I thought the date was going well, but I couldn’t help the nagging in the back of my mind, making me think of Legolas. Arwen was, of course, very beautiful, but somehow everything she did or said made me think of him, and I found myself longing for his company instead. “...Strider?” she looked at me concerned. I shook my head. 

“I’m sorry. What was that? I was spacing out for a minute there. Long night, lots of homework...”She smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“I was just saying we should go for a walk! There is such a lovely garden over there,” she pointed. Without waiting for an answer, she took my hand and pulled me along. 

I followed her and hid my displeasure. It wasn't that I had anything against gardens, I just had terrible allergies and the conflicting scents made my nose itch. She leaned over a particularly odorous bush and I had to turn away to cover up my sneeze. She straightened and smiled. 

“I love azalea...” she said, taking my hand and walking over the bridge to look down at the water. “I’m glad I’m here with you,” she said, smiling up at me. My heart thudded heavily as her eyes sparkled. 

“Me too,” I said softly, setting my hand on her cheek. As I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. I couldn’t help but picture her as Legolas. I pulled away and smiled at her, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She blushed and took my other hand, walking back to the restaurant. To my horror, Legolas was standing on the road with wide eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. I met his eyes, guilt stricken. Before I could say a word he had run off, leaving me with my arm around Arwen’s waist and my heart in my throat.


	8. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas learns what is expected of a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' POV

Since I got home yesterday, I've been locked in my room. My father has tried to get me to come out, but I've been ignoring everyone and everything trying to get my attention. I just wanted some time to think, which was surprisingly hard to come by as a Mirkwood prince. I still couldn't believe what I had seen. Strider kissing Arwen? As cliché as it sounds, I thought he really had feelings for me. I buried my face in my pillow and ignored my phone as it buzzed on my nightstand. Strider had been texting me all night. As if I'd give him the time of day after that display! After the fifth buzz I couldn't take it, and I threw the phone across the room. It bounced off the wall and clattered to the floor. It buzzed again and I pressed my face into my pillow. I let out a muffled, frustrated scream when the phone buzzed again. A knock on my door prompted me to rub the tears from my eyes and sit up slowly. 

"What?" I asked. I flinched at the hoarse quality of my voice and ran my fingers through the mussed strands of my hair. 

"Can I come in?" my father's voice, King Thranduil, floated through the door. 

"I don't care," I said, burying my face back in my pillow. The door opened and he sat on the edge of my bed. 

"Legolas," he said softly as he placed his hand on my head affectionately. "You seem upset. Are you okay, son?" 

"I'm fine, Papa," I rubbed my eyes. He smiled softly. 

"I have great news. I've found you a fiancée!" he said excitedly. "She's beautiful, and very sweet. Her name is Alatariel. She's coming to dinner tonight for you to meet her," he said. 

"Okay," I sighed. "That's nice. It's not like I'm dating anyone anyway," my voice broke. My father frowned and rubbed my back. "Do I have to meet her?" 

"Yes. Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" he asked. 

"I'm sure, Papa..." 

"Alright," he kissed my head. "I'll send up a servant to call you for dinner. Be ready by seven." He left. It was rare for him to be so open with his affection, but there was no one else around and he could tell I was upset. I sighed and retrieved my phone from the floor and check the time. I had a half hour, so I started getting ready. 

Right on cue, a servant knocked on my door ten minutes to seven. I sighed and checked my reflection in the mirror before I went downstairs. My father was already entertaining our three guests. My fiancée, Alatariel, was indeed beautiful, but there was something about her I didn't like. While my father talked to them, she smiled and feigned interest, but I could tell it was fake. And the way she kept staring at me was uncomfortable as well. When my father finally noticed that she wasn't looking at him, he turned and smiled. 

"Come, my son, dinner is almost ready. Let us go to the dining hall." King Thranduil led us into the other room. The table was set, and the candles were lit. Our parents all clustered together and left me to sit across from Alatariel. She batted her eyes at me sweetly. 

"Prince Legolas, you look handsome this evening," she smiled. I nodded my thanks and didn't bother returning the compliment. After all, she was just fishing for them. "Is something wrong?" she asked after a minute of silence. 

"No." The answer was brusque. 

"Are you suuuure?" she twirled her hair around her finger and giggled. "You seem... troubled. Is there anything I can do... to help?" she purred suggestively. I pushed my chair away and stood. 

"Legolas? Where are you going?" my father asked, frowning. There was no way I was getting out of this marriage. At least, not without coming out to my father and I just couldn't bring myself to disappoint him. I needed some air. 

"I am not feeling well tonight, Father. I think it'd be best if I go lay down for a while." 

"Well... alright. I'll send a servant with some tea," he said, dismissing me. I bowed to him and exited. Instead of going to my room, I grabbed my flute and headed out to my private garden to clear my mind and think.


	9. Secrets and Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is having a bad day :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Isilwen's POV)

Somehow, surprisingly, I had managed to pull myself out of bed with the alarm that morning. I hated how early I had to get up to get to school, it was just ridiculous. I got ready for school, grabbed a muffin and some coffee, then got in my dad's car. He dropped me off at the front entrance and I walked in, still sipping the warm coffee to help ward off the brisk fall morning air. I frowned when I noticed Legolas sitting in a chair outside the office. He looked paler than usual and his head was in his hands. I took a seat next to him. 

"Hey Legolas... are you alright?" I asked. I drew my coat around myself tightly as the door opened and a cool breeze came in. My eyes widened when his arms were suddenly around me, his face buried in my chest. "L-Leggy...?" 

"N-No," he sniffed sadly. 

"Oh... hon..." I hugged him gently. "Don't cry..." He jumped off me immediately when the office door opened. A tall, beautiful elf woman walked out, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN, BITCH?!" Alatariel snapped. 

"Wow, what's up your ass? Wait... I don't even know you. Your man?" 

"Yes, my man! Don't touch him, you slut!" she yelled. 

"Where did you pick this one up?" I asked, turning to Legolas. 

"Did you HEAR what I just said?!" 

"Yes, I did, and I can assure you, so did everyone else within a mile wide radius," I said coolly. "As you can see, I'm not touching him." She scoffed. 

"Well, don't even LOOK at him. He's my fiancé, and I don't want the likes of you coming around," Alatariel said snootily. 

"Ah, pardon me, it seems you've mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck," I said, pushing her aside and giving Legolas a hug. "If I were you, I'd ditch this one. She appears to be a little psychotic." I walked away quickly, in no mood to deal with someone like that so early in the morning. I quickly caught up to Boromir. "Hey Boromir... do you know who that chick with Legolas is? She said she was his fiancée," I said to him. 

"Hey Isil- wait, fiancée?! LEGOLAS IS EN-" I quickly covered his mouth and pulled him into my homeroom. 

"Shh! I don't think he wants the whole WORLD to know, Boromir!" I squealed and pulled my hand back when he licked it. "Ewwww! Gross!" I wiped it on his shirt. 

"He has a FIANCEE?!" Boromir asked. I sat on my desk. 

"I'm not sure. That's what the chick said. Legolas wasn't really... saying anything... he was really upset this morning. I couldn't get him to tell me why before that psycho ran over..." I sighed. He sat down in my chair and I put my feet on his lap. 

"...I'll text the others and see if they know what's going on." Boromir raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a footrest," he pointed out. I shrugged. 

"You are now." 

"… I can accept that." He starting texting Strider, and started getting frustrated. "He knows what's wrong, but he won't tell me!" 

"Oh, he's SUCH a pain..." I jumped in shock and screamed as I was tackled by Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. "Ah! Owww guuuuys! I know everyone else thinks your tiny, but you're NOOOOOT... my bodyyyy..." 

"Did you have a good weekend, Isilwen?!" Pippin asked as they hopped off me. 

"Yeah... it was good." I took Boromir's offered hand. "I can't believe you just tackled me off a desk!" I poked his tummy. Eldarwen walked in, clutching a yogurt. She collapsed into the chair next to Boromir. "I tired Eldarwen out with my shopping skills, or lack thereof." Eldarwen just nodded and ate her yogurt. Gimli stormed in suddenly. 

"Which of you hobbits dyed my beard!?" It was a shocking shade of pink. The hobbits were giggling mercilessly at Gimli's distress and tormenting each other. Eldarwen was near comatose beside me and Boromir was watching the 'fight' with interest. I quietly took out my phone and sent a text to Legolas.   
  
[Hey Legolas. Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't stay with you this morning, but that... chick was getting on my nerves.]   
(no, not really... Alatariel can be abrasive. around my father she is just lovely though. really.)   
[I sense the sarcasm there, love. Wanna tell me what's wrong? I know you barely know me, but you can tell me.]   
(just... keep it secret, okay? im gay... and i love Strider... and i hate Alatariel... and Strider is with Arwen and i dont know what do to. i thought he liked me 2 :()   
[Have you told your father? Or is he... not so understanding?]   
(i just dont wanna disappoint him.)   
[I understand. I'll keep this a secret, okay? But I really think you should tell him. You don't want to marry someone you don't love, do you?]   
(i guess ur right. ill tell him... eventually.)   
[Just take your time, Leggy.] 

"Who ya textin?" Boromir asked, looking over my shoulder curiously. 

"Ah! When did you get behind me?!" I shoved my phone back in my pocket. He started laughing and pat my shoulder gently. 

"You're funny. Was that Legolas? Is he okay?" he asked. The others quieted. 

"He's fine... he just needed some advice," I said uncomfortably. 

"You're lying," Frodo pointed out. 

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are! You're a terrible liar! Your eyes dart all over the place!" Frodo said. The bell rang and I grabbed my back. 

"No they dooooon't!" I ran out quickly, easily getting swept up in the crowd of people and lost to their eyes.   
  
~~~~  


When the bell for third period rang, I practically ran to the music room. "Legolasssss!" I took my seat beside him. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked. 

"What is SHE doing here?!" A shrill voice met my ears and I winced. 

"Nooo... that's just... nooo," I said. Legolas sighed. 

"She's in this class, Alatariel. You can't kick her out. Sorry," he said. 

"That is just... unacceptable! Can't she sit somewhere else?!" she screeched. 

"… You don't have many friends, do you?" I asked her. "NO, I can't. We have certain seats in this class. You'll just have to go pout about it somewhere else." She stomped off and sat in the corner, pouting. I sighed. "The only way for you to get out of this is to... tell your father?" I asked. Legolas sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah, unfortunately..." he rubbed his head. "I don't want to disappoint him..." He raised his hand when Mr. Billoufourte stepped out. 

"Um... yes Legolas?" he looked taken aback. 

"Isilwen and I wanted to put together a duet... can we go in one of the practice rooms?" Legolas asked. Mr. Billoufourte hesitated, but nodded. 

"Of course... just make sure you practice our other pieces too..." He waved us off. Legolas grabbed my arm and we practically ran to the back room. 

"Well... that temporarily takes care of the fiancée problem," he sighed, pulling out some music.   
  
~~~~   


It was lunch time, and I was starving. Legolas and I had just sat down at our usual table when Alatarial ran over and dragged him off to another, with a bunch of rich, snobby elves. I sighed and shook my head. That girl was just annoying. I jumped in surprise when someone sat down beside me. 

"What's up?" It was Boromir. I shrugged. 

"Nothing much. Just... Alatariel has to be the most ANNOYING elfbitch I've ever met." 

"Have you met many elfbitches?" Boromir asked seriously, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, they are a pretty rare subspecies of elf." I giggled softly. 

"Very true," I smiled. He smiled back and ate his fish sticks. It didn't take long for Eldarwen to join us. "Hey Eldarwen. You seemed cranky this morning." 

"Ugh, I'm so tiiiired," she complained. 

"I know right? It's just one of those days..." I said. She nodded in agreement. Strider came over and stood by his usual chair. 

"Um... where's Legolas?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Oh, NOW you care!" I snapped. "He's over there with his fiancée." Boromir jumped at my sudden change of attitude. 

"Dude, what did you do?" Boromir asked, eyes wide. Strider looked slightly guilty as he offered Legolas' empty chair to Arwen. 

"You guys don't mind if she joins, since Legolas isn't here, right?" he asked. We all shrugged, but I tossed him a slight glare that he caught. "Um..." 

"Don't 'um...' me, mister! I know what you did. That's just cruel," I said. I noticed the sad look Legolas gave us as Arwen had sat in his place. "You can't just go off and do that and expect everything to be okay!" Of course Boromir, Arwen and Eldarwen were giving us odd looks, as they didn't know what the conversation was about. Strider paled slightly. 

"Oh... so you know...?" he asked guiltily, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I do. Not cool, dude. But I can't really be mad about it... so I'm just going to tell you I highly disapprove of what you did." I flicked a cherry tomato at him. 

"Yeah... I think I do too," he sighed. 

"Are either of you going to tell us what you're talking about?" Eldarwen asked in frustration. 

"No," Strider and I said in unison. Boromir just looked at Eldarwen and Arwen. 

"I'm so confused..." he said. Arwen nodded in agreement and we all finished our lunch in a slightly uncomfortable silence.


	10. Homecoming - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' POV

It was finally homecoming night. Usually I caught a ride with my friends, but since I had a 'date', she insisted that I pick her up instead because she didn't want to ride with my friends. Not that I CHOSE to bring her as my date - I'd rather be with Strider - but it was expected of me. Besides, Strider already had a date. The thought made my stomach clench up with knots. 

I finished getting ready and sighed. I'd rather ride with my friends. Alatariel was absolutely horrid. I knew Eldarwen and Isilwen were riding with Boromir, Merry and Pippin. No doubt the others were going with their dates. Not fake dates like mine, but people they WANTED to be with. Just like I wanted to be with Strider. I sighed again and went downstairs. I said a brief goodbye to my father and headed to Alatariel's house to pick her up. Of course, as expected, she looked beautiful, but the beauty meant nothing when it was accompanied by a horrible personality. I didn't bother getting out of the car to meet her at the door, or open her door, but she waited expectantly. Finally she got into the car with a huff and slammed the door angrily. We rode to the dance in silence. I was certain by now that she knew I did not like her, I had no interest in her, nor would I ever. We got to the school and made our way to the gym where the dance was set up, and I instantly started searching for my friends. Alatariel scoffed. 

"Um, WHAT are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips. I stared at her. 

"I'm looking for my friends," I said slowly. "You know, the people I actually WANT to be with." 

"Well, you're not dancing with them. I don't like them," she snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want, dearest," I said, barely trying to hide the sarcasm dripping from my lips. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the dance floor. Her grip on me was tight, and she looked very smug about being with me, despite the fact that I was looking around for any way to escape her hold. Unfortunately, every time I'd look up, Arwen and Strider were there, laughing and dancing and having the time of their lives. I sighed and returned my attention to the horrible beauty in front of me for the rest of the upbeat songs. I didn't say a single word to her. By the time the slow songs had started, I had managed to wrench myself free from her and went to sit at one of the many tables around the sides of the room with some punch. I was pretty sure it had been spiked, but right now I really didn't care. I just wanted to be away from Alatariel, and if being drunk was the only way to accomplish it, I would gladly accept the consequences of my actions. 

Of course, just my luck, Arwen and Strider decided it would be fun to dance a mere ten feet away from my table. Strider seemed to be having a hard time holding onto Arwen. She was giggling too much and stumbling; it appeared she had drank too much of the punch. Strider laughed and caught her as she stumbled, holding her close as the slow songs started. He seemed to be having a good time. I realized I had been staring for too long just as Strider caught my gaze. His smile fell and was replaced with a guilt-stricken expression until Arwen captured his lips in her own playfully. I sighed and set my head in my arms. The soft strains of love ballads sent pangs through my chest and I blinked away tears. I wish I had stayed home. If I couldn't be with Strider, I would rather be alone. I was briefly brought from my thoughts when Boromir sat down, looking just as dejected as I felt, but I didn't bother asking. All I could do was wonder why I wasn't good enough for Strider.


	11. Homecoming - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isilwen's POV

After catching a ride with Boromir, Eldarwen, Merry and Pippin, we all made our way to the decorated gym. We were amongst the earliest people to arrive, but there was still quite a crowd when we got there. We piled whatever stuff we had on a table in the high school way of reserving spots. We moved out to the dance floor before the crowd got too big and found a spot where all our friends could fit and dance together. We danced in a group for a while as we waited for the others to show up and started dancing together in a large, disorganized group. We ignored the weird looks we got from people, just enjoying each other's company and having fun. About ten minutes into the dance, Arwen and Strider arrived and joined our group. 

I laughed as I was pulled into Boromir's arms to dance to a peppy, upbeat song with him. Arwen and Aragorn danced next to us. They were more graceful than Boromir and I, but we didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to keep up with him as he danced, giggling to myself at his dorky - albeit adorable - dance moves. None of us noticed as the hobbits and Eldarwen snuck off to go attend to their own annual school dance mischief. Boromir and I stayed like that for the last few upbeat songs. The slow songs start and I let go of him, smiling. 

"I'm going to go get drinks and go to the bathroom," I said to him. "I'll be right back." I didn't notice his confused face as I weaved my way between the slowly swaying couples to exit the gym. I got a cup of punch from the table just outside the gym that was serving drinks and food. I drank a few cups of it before making my way to the bathroom furthest from the gym. It was a longer walk, but that bathroom was almost empty. I was a little unsteady on my feet and my head was swimming. It was hard to concentrate, but eventually I managed to fix up my makeup and left the bathroom. I stumbled as I was nearly run over by a couple elf girls and gasped in surprise as a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up to my feet. 

"Sorry about them," a smooth voice said. "They're a bit... excited." A soft chuckle brought me to my senses and I stood, straightening my dress. I looked up and blushed as my gaze was met by beautiful green eyes. 

"O-Oh... well, that's alright," I said. "I’m sure it was an accident." I averted my eyes. There was another chuckle and he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes again as he tucked his golden hair behind an ear. 

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked flirtatiously. 

"I-I'm Isilwen... I... should really get back to my friends," I said, moving away from him. He was very attractive, but he was starting to creep me out with all the touching. He caught my wrist and pulled me back. 

"My name is Elerossë," he winked. "So... Isilwen," his voice was silky. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"N-No," I stuttered, backing up a few steps again. The close proximity was uncomfortable. 

"Well?" 

"Well... what?" I asked. He chuckled. 

"You are so oblivious. It's kind of cute," he said. I blushed. "Do you want to go out with me?" 

"Um... s-sure," I said. He smirked and kissed my cheek. 

"Alright then. I'll see you Monday," he winked again and walked away. I stood there, confused for a minute, unsure of what just happened. I went back to the gym after gathering myself. The group had reformed, minus Legolas and Sam, and they were all dancing together. I rejoined the group a little awkwardly. 

"Isilwen, are you okay?" Eldarwen asked. I blinked and looked at her. 

"Um... yeah. But... I think I just got a boyfriend..." 

"But... wait..." she blinked back. Boromir suddenly left the group, leaving the dance floor. "I thought..." she looked just as confused as I felt. "When did this happen?" 

"Two minutes ago... I don't even know..." I said. She gave me another confused look, but we fell silent and continued to dance, both Arwen and myself a bit wobbly on our feet.


	12. Homecoming - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sam's POV)

Rosie and I were going on a double date with Mr. Frodo and his date, Primrose. I had already picked them up at Frodo's house, as he lived next door, and I was headed towards Rosie's. The two cuddled in the backseat on the way to her house, talking quietly to each other. Frodo put a pretty flower in her hair and kissed her cheek. I parked in Rosie's driveway and adjusted my tie nervously before picking up the bouquet beside me and walking up to her door. I knocked shyly and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Rosie, with her hair loose around her shoulders, in a pretty blue sundress. 

"Hi, Sam!" she smiled happily. "Oh! Are those for me? They're lovely!" 

"H-Hi Rosie," I stuttered as I handed her the flowers. She smelled them and smiled sweetly to herself. I blushed. "Y-You look pretty." 

"Oh, thank you," she giggled. "You look very handsome." She reached over and carefully fixed my tie. "It was a little crooked," she winked. 

I blushed and offered her my arm and opened her door for her. She smiled again and got in the car, closing the door behind her. I got in and drove to the dance. We met up with our friends and danced together in a group for all the upbeat songs before splitting up for drinks and slow dances. I sat down at a nearby table for the first song and Rosie sat close beside me, giving me this amused look. Finally I got the hint and blushed. 

"O-Oh! Rosie...? W-Would you like to dance with me?" I stuttered. She giggled and jumped up in a mess of bouncy curls and whooshing fabric, then took my hand. 

"I would love to," she smiled sweetly and my heart fluttered in my chest as I followed her out to the dance floor and held her close. She was the most beautiful hobbit girl I had ever seen and I felt lucky to be with her. The dance seemed to end too soon and we were back in the car. Frodo and Primrose were cuddling in the backseat again, but upon a closer glance I noticed Primrose had fallen asleep in Frodo's arms. I parked in Rosie's driveway and walked her to the door. 

"Goodnight, Rosie," I said shyly. 

"Goodnight, Sam," she smiled and her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the moonlight. She surprised me with a gentle kiss, which, after a moment, I returned just as gently. Her lips were soft and warm, just as I'd imagined they would be. I blushed as we broke apart, and with another small smile, she disappeared into the house. 

I went back to the car and dropped off Frodo and Primrose before settling in my own house. I was happy and sad at the same time. Sad that the best night of my life was over, but happy that I had spent it with Rosie.


	13. Homecoming - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pippin's POV)

We had all been dancing in a big group for a while, but before we knew it, only Eldarwen, Merry and myself were left. The others had split off with their dates to dance and we hadn't noticed because we were having too much fun. When we finally noticed the others had disappeared, we moved off to the side of the room. 

"I'm bored," Merry complained. 

"It's been two minutes. How are you already bored?" Eldarwen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm bored!" he repeated. I grinned mischievously and showed them the bottles I had snuck in. 

"I know how to liven things up a bit," I giggled and snuck over to the punch bowl, mixing the alcohol in when no one was looking. "And now we wait..." 

"If we get caught I'm not getting blamed for this," Eldarwen said. 

"Deal," I agreed readily. 

The alcohol I put in was pretty cheap. I just wanted to get people buzzed, not completely smashed. We hid nearby to watch the party. Our first victim was Arwen. She drank about three cups of the stuff before going back to Aragorn. She was very giggly and very clumsy. His eyes flashed over to us in suspicion before returning to his girlfriend who wanted his attention. Next was Gimli. We lost count around ten, and his girlfriend didn't seem too happy when he came back, but had patience with him until she managed to get him to eat enough for him to become coherent again. 

There were various other people between our friends as well, all returning to their partners giggling and stumbling, leaving their partners confused. One of our last victims was Isilwen. She just seemed more confused than anything. After the last dance we decided to go back to Isilwen's house to have a movie night with popcorn. It ended up being more fun there than at the dance for us.


	14. Wise Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has finally had enough of Alatariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' POV

We finally left the dance after the last song was over. Alatariel seemed happy as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. She practically ran to the parking space and jumped into the car. She pouted impatiently as I took my time getting in and starting the car. 

"Hurry up! I want to leave before the traffic gets awful," she said. "We should go back to your place. It's closer." She batted her eyelashes at me. "And much emptier..." I sighed and pulled out of the parking place. 

"Fine," I said. I drove home. It was true, my house was much closer and my father was out for the evening. I let her inside and kicked off my shoes. She slid off her heels and dropped them on the ground. 

"Where's your room?" she giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I leaned away and peeled her arms off me. 

"Upstairs, door right on the end," I muttered. "I'm going to change," I sighed and grabbed some pajama pants and went into the bathroom. I heard her walk around downstairs before heading up to my room. I changed quickly and went up to my room as well. When I opened the door my jaw dropped. Alatariel was laying on my bed in lingerie in a way she thought would be appealing. 

"Um... what are you doing?" I asked slowly. She giggled. 

"Like what you see?" she purred, getting off the bed and pressing herself up against me. 

"Please get off me," I gently pushed her away. 

"I know you like it..." she winked, latching onto me again. I pushed her away with more force. 

"I said get off," I said firmly. Her eyes hardened as she glared at me. 

"Fine, fine! I see how it is! I was going to let you sleep with me, but whatever! You've LOST your chance!" she grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the house angrily. I sighed and waited for her cab to disappear before getting into bed. It was time for me to come out.   
  
~~~~  


The next day at school I made an appointment with the counsellor, Mr. Gandalf, that lasted throughout my first homeroom and first period classes. 

"What seems to be the problem, Legolas?" Gandalf asked, looking at me through his wizened blue-grey eyes. "I don't usually see you down here... you always seem to be on top of everything." I sighed and looked down at my lap. 

"I just... needed some help... I've finally come to terms with the fact that I'm... gay... I want to come out but I just don't know how..." Gandalf gave me a kind smile. 

"I think you're making a wise decision. True happiness is only accomplished through self-acceptance. Tell the friend you trust most with this. If they're really your friend they will support you and be there for you while you build up the courage to come out." 

"W-Well... I would... but... I'm kind of in love with him..." Legolas said softly. "And we're not on very good terms right now..." 

"Is there no one else?" Gandalf asked. "Surely there is." I thought about it. 

"Well... there are a few others," I smiled softly. I felt like the a bit of the weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe. “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll do that. Thank you.” 

"Anytime Legolas... I'm always here to talk if you need. Now get on back to class."


	15. Get Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes having them understand is all you can ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aragorn's POV)

I sighed and sat down in the spinny chair at my desk, spinning it in slow circles with my feet. Legolas had been on my mind a lot these last few weeks, and it was driving me crazy. I just couldn't forget the betrayal in his eyes... I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks. I had to do something to fix it. I sighed once again as I came to my conclusion. I would have to break up with Arwen. She was more of a friend than a girlfriend, anyway. I dug my phone out of my pocket and texted her.   
  
[can i come over? we need to talk] I held my breath and waited for her response.   
(sure! I'm not doing anything today.) 

I sighed in relief and grabbed my keys. The whole drive there I was chewing my lip anxiously up until I knocked on the door. I licked the blood off my lips just before the door opened. 

"Strider!" she smiled radiantly at me and gestured me inside. "Come in!" I stepped inside, but stayed in the foyer. I wasn't going to be staying here long. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she noticed my hesitation to enter. 

"Arwen... you're... you're a really good friend..." I took a breath. "But I think we should... break up." 

"O-Oh..." she looked down at her hands which were clasped in front of her. 

"It's not you! Oh... this sounds cliché... but it really isn't. You're a great friend... but this was a mistake... I'm in love with someone else." She looked up with a small, sad smile. 

"Legolas?" she asked. Her smiled widened a bit at my shocked expression. "Oh come on, Strider... it's obvious," she sighed. “I just wish you had been honest with me from the beginning. We can still be friends though, right?” 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're the best..." 

"And don't you forget it! Now get out of here. I have to get all dressed up if I'm to find a new boyfriend before prom," she stuck out her tongue, her eyes a little red. 

"Alright, alright," I hugged her goodbye and wiped one of her stray tears from her cheek before heading out. That had gone better than I thought it would. I was just lucky she was so understanding. I felt horrible for making her cry, but she deserved someone better than me. When I got back home, I dug out my sketchbook and flipped it open to the drawing of Legolas to clear my mind and help me brainstorm ideas to win the love of my life back.


	16. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir takes charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boromir's POV)

It was two weeks after the dance, and everything had gone to shit. Legolas and Aragorn still weren't talking, Arwen had left our group almost as quickly as she had come, and Isilwen never seemed to be around anymore. The only ones who didn't seem to be having any troubles were the hobbits and Eldarwen, but that was normal for them. Though they did take a liking to playing pranks on Alatariel, which was completely fine with the rest of us. 

It was lunch time, but half of the people that usually sat at our table were gone. The tension was so heavy you could cut it with a knife and I couldn't stand it. I missed my friends. I waved Strider over, but he ignored me and left the lunchroom completely, probably to eat outside with some of his other elven friends. Legolas ignored me too and sat down at a table with some other wood elves. I got my hopes up when I saw Isilwen and waved her over as well, but she was lead over to a table across the room by her new boyfriend, Elerosse. She kept glancing over at Eldarwen and I longingly, but never came over. I looked at Eldarwen. 

"We have to fix this," I said. She nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah... we look like loners over here... I'll take Legolas and Aragorn, you take Isilwen, okay?" 

"Sounds good. Hopefully we can fix this... I hate seeing my friends so sad..." I said. "Let's find out what's going on."


	17. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious family conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Legolas' POV)

I took a deep breath before heading downstairs to my father's study. I knocked on the door quickly before I gave myself the chance to change my mind and put off telling him. I had been planning this all week, all the possible outcomes I could think of from good to bad. My hands were clenched into tight fists by my sides. They had already begun to sweat and I hadn't even looked my father in the eyes yet. 

"Enter." My father's voice floated through the door. I pushed it open and stepped into the round room. He set the quill down after a moment and looked up at me. "Legolas," he smiled and gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk. 

"Father... I... there's something I need to talk to you about," I said as I hesitantly sat down. He gave me a kind but serious smile. 

"Of course. Anything for you, my son. What's troubling you?" he folded his hands together in front of him; every ounce of his position screamed regality. He frowned when he noticed my pale, sweaty composure and reached across the desk to gently feel my forehead. "You aren't sick are you? You feel feverish.” 

"No... I'm not sick," I said. I took a deep breath. "I... I just wanted to tell you... I don't want to marry Alatariel." His reaction was worse than what I had imagined. 

"What?!" He stood up quickly. "You're a PRINCE! It's your duty to marry to royalty! Lady Alatariel is everything you could expect from a royal and she has graciously accepted your hand upon my request! It's your duty to your people, your crown, and to ME!" he said angrily. “You aren’t getting out of this marriage, Legolas! I don’t care if you don’t love her. As a prince, your marriage lies in duty to your people, not yourself!” 

"But... father, I can't marry her... I'm g-" 

"You are a disappointment! A disgrace to your family and your kingdom, Legolas! If you cannot do this simple task I am asking of you, how can I expect to rely on you for more important matters? If you can’t even let go of your pride for such a simple request, then you don’t deserve to be prince, or to be king!" His words felt like a sharp slap to the face. I ran out of his office to my room and started packing my bags. I could hear him ranting to himself all the way upstairs. I ran downstairs with my school stuff and a few different sets of clothing, but my father was blocking the doorway. “Why can’t you marry her?! It’s not a ridiculous request, Legolas! It’s necessary for you to carry on the royal line with someone of worthy heritage!” he glowered at me angrily. 

"Because I'm GAY!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me. I had just caught his shocked and guilty expression before the door had shut. I got into my car and drove away quickly. I went to the only logical place I could think of: Isilwen's house.


	18. After-School Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, "relaxation"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pippin's POV)

Merry, Frodo, Sam and I were sitting around at Frodo's, eating whatever we could find. We were all getting pretty bummed from all the bad vibes around. Legolas had been the worst lately. He was quiet and withdrawn and so unlike himself. We were all worried about him. 

"Guys... I think we need to make Legolas feel better," I said after a few moments of quiet munching. The others nodded. 

"Yeah. It's just not the same with him so down all the time now... I wish he would tell us what happened. I think Isilwen knows, but she's never around," Frodo said. 

"How do we make him happy though?" Merry asked. "Normally I'd suggest some pipe weed but... I don't know that he'll go for that right off. Pipe weed always makes me happy though." Sam gasped. 

"I know! We could join his garden club and hang out with him more after school! If I remember correctly, there are only a couple other elves in his club. It's a very small group," he said. 

"...Can we still bring weed?" Merry asked. 

"Yes," I said quickly, before Sam or Frodo could say otherwise. They just rolled their eyes at us but didn't object.   
  
~~~~  


The next afternoon we went to the garden club meeting after school. Merry and I had managed to sneak some pipe weed in. We pushed some small stone benches into a circle and sat down, chatting while we waited for Legolas to show up. A few other wood elves trickled in. They seemed confused when they saw us but sat down as well. Legolas hurried in a few minutes later. 

"Sorry I'm late... I was meeting with a teacher about somethi-" he froze when he saw us then sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I gave Legolas my biggest, sweetest smile. 

"We're here to make you feel better!" I said. 

"Just... sit there and be quiet, then," Legolas said. The elves and Sam got to work planting some flowers and bushes and tending to the already growing plants. Merry and I snuck off to the back of the garden. We planted some more pipe weed in the back among some other weeds to disguise it so we didn't have to sneak any more in. After all, if we were making this a regular thing, we might as well have fun with it. After the plants were tended to and the other elves left, we cornered Legolas and pressed a pipe into his hands. 

"We know you elves have a big problem with smoking," I said before he could object, "but I'm sure one time won't hurt you. Besides, it's relaxing." 

"Are you sure about this?" Legolas asked. 

"Awe, c'mon Leggy, have we ever steered you wrong?" Merry asked. Legolas raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked. Merry and I looked up at him with big eyes and he sighed. "Fine. I'm sure once won't hurt..." we lit the pipe for him and dug out our own. He took a test drag and coughed. "Ew..." We all started giggling at the look on his face and he smiled. We finished our pipes and layed around in the garden for another hour, talking about whatever came to mind, before sobering up and heading on home.


	19. A Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elerosse's true nature is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isilwen's POV

Legolas had moved in with me a while ago, after he had a big fight with his father. My parents didn't care because we had a spare bedroom and they knew he was gay so they weren't worried he was going to do whatever it is they thought my guy friends were going to do. I hadn't told Elerossë yet because he tended to over-react about things. I was starting to think dating him had been a bad idea. We hadn't been dating long and he was already over-bearing. He always wanted me to be with him so 'he could keep an eye on me' and even insisted that I eat lunch at school with him rather than with my friends because 'he doesn't like the way Boromir looks at me,' whatever that means. It was getting the point that I rarely saw my friends anymore. 

My parents were out and I was waiting for Legolas to pick me up after he was done working to go shopping when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Legolas, since he didn't have a house key yet, I got up to answer. I had barely opened the door when Elerossë pushed passed me into the house. 

"Where is he?!" Elerossë demanded. He looked absolutely livid. 

"What are you talking about...?" I asked. 

"Legolas! Where is he?! I know he's here!" he said. I sighed. 

"Calm down... he had a fight with his dad so he's j-" 

"Just what?! Sexing you up?!" Elerossë asked, clenching his fists. 

"...Sexing me up? What does that even mean?" I asked. I put my hands on my hips and gave him an incredulous look. "No, he's just staying here until there's no more tension." 

"SEXUAL TENSION?!" Elerossë demanded. 

"With his dad?" I wrinkled my nose. "No, god, you aren't even listening to me." I looked out the window to see if Legolas was here yet. Elerossë was getting really mad and it was a little nerve-wracking. "He's letting things blow over with his dad before going back home." 

"Why do you keep looking at the window?! Who are you waiting for?!" He grabbed me by the arm roughly. 

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I said, tugging away from him. He just tightened his grip, eyes dark. 

"Who are you waiting for?" he repeated lowly. 

"My dad! Let go!" I gasped, glancing at the window again. 

"Don't lie to me, Isilwen!" He grabbed my chin with his other hand, forcing me to look up at him. "You're waiting for Legolas, aren't you?! Where is he taking you?!" He growled when I didn't answer him and slapped me, hard. The force was enough to knock me to the ground. I cried out, half in shock and half in pain. I looked up at him as he stood over me, glaring. "Tell me!" I shook my head and darted around him, out the front door. Legolas had just pulled up and I jumped into his car. 

"Go, go gogogogogogogo!" I said anxiously. Legolas looked over at her and his eyes widened in shock. He pulled out of the driveway quickly as Elerossë ran out of the house after me. 

"What happened?!" Legolas asked. 

"I... I don't know! He came over all upset and... and he hit me!" Isilwen said. Legolas frowned. 

"Alright, you have to break up with him. And never talk to him again. And then I'm going to shoot him, like, a billion times. Okay?" Isilwen just nodded and stared out the window blankly.


	20. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir knows what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boromir's POV)

Isilwen and Legolas had finally rejoined our lunch table, but I couldn't help notice Isilwen's strangely timid behavior. She was quieter than usual and had taken to wearing sweatshirts more often and thicker make-up. She'd duck behind me or Legolas when Elerossë would glare over at our table. These changes were concerning enough to me, but when she tucked her hair behind her ear and I saw the rest of the badly disguised bruise under a thick layer of makeup, I had seen enough. I shooed the others away from the table so I could talk to her privately. 

"Isilwen..." I took her hands gently. "What happened?" I asked. She looked at me, confused. 

"What are you talking about?" she frowned. 

"How did you get this?" I touched her cheek gently and she pulled away quickly, with a barely hidden flinch. 

"It's nothing. I bumped into a door," she said quickly, not meeting my eyes. 

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be lying," I said to her sadly. "I'm your friend, Isilwen, and I'm worried about you. You can tell me." 

"It's nothing," she repeated. She grabbed her bag and fled the table quickly. She glared at Legolas when he went to say something and he sighed. I felt someone watching me and when I looked up, I met Elerossë's cold green eyes. I narrowed my own at him before leaving the lunchroom as well.  
  
~~~~  


I spent the rest of the day distracted and worried for Isilwen. After Mr. Tierno yelled at me for the fifth time, I decided that leaving the class would be the best course of action with my classmates' safety in mind. There was no point in staying if I couldn't concentrate, and I wanted to voice my concerns to Mr. Gandalf. I walked downstairs to his office and knocked on the door. 

"Mr. Gandalf? Are you busy?" He pulled the door opened and smiled kindly at me. 

"No, I'm not busy. What can I do for you, Boromir?" he asked, letting me in and offering a chair. I sighed softly. 

"I'm... I'm worried about a friend... she's been acting different lately..." I started. He nodded, motioning for me to continue. "Ever since she started dating this guy, Elerossë, she's been quiet and withdrawn. He doesn't like it when she hangs out with us and he's always, always with her. It's like he's not letting her do anything without his permission. At lunch today, I noticed she had tried to cover up a bruise with makeup... and she's been wearing a lot of sweatshirts recently. I don't have any proof that he's hurting her, but she told me she got the bruise walking into a door. She is clumsy, but that's bad - even for her. I just have a bad feeling about him. I don't want her to get hurt." Mr. Gandalf nodded at me thoughtfully. 

"Is there anyone you think she might have confided in about this?" Mr. Gandalf asked. I bit my lip. 

"She's pretty close with Legolas... he's currently living with her, and if I remember right, she told me she had plans with him over the weekend. He might know what happened." 

"Alright, Boromir. I'll make sure your friend is okay and that everything is taken care of. Thank you for coming to me with your concerns," he said. "Now, go on back to class, okay? Your friend will be fine," he reassured me when I hesitated. I took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Thank you..." I got up and went back to class.


	21. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bravery goes a long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Legolas' POV)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last of this fic that's been written. Currently I'm focusing on a separate fic - this hasn't been abandoned, just set aside for now.

I was called out of my class around 10:30 to go to Mr. Gandalf's office. I grabbed my things quickly and ignored Strider's questioning look. I had a feeling that this meeting was going to be about Isilwen. Boromir had been upset yesterday after lunch. Mr. Gandalf's office door was open, so I let myself in and sat down across from his desk. 

"So... why did you call me down?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Another one of your friends was just in here. He expressed some concern about Isilwen. Do you know what might have happened with her?" Mr. Gandalf regarded me patiently. I sighed. 

"Not really... she just ran out of her house screaming at me to go when I went to pick her up on Saturday. She said he hit her, but... I didn't actually see anything. Not that she would lie about that," I added quickly. "I just don't have any proof." Mr. Gandalf nodded serenely. 

"Alright... that's not the only reason I called you here today, though. I wanted to know if you have taken my advice yet." 

"Oh... yeah, I told my father a few weeks ago," Legolas said glumly. "He got mad at me, so I've moved in with Isilwen for a little while... but I'm planning on coming out to my friends today." 

"I'm sorry to hear about your father... but I'm proud of you. That took a lot of courage, Legolas. I'm sure your friends will be more accepting than your father. I'm surprised that King Thranduil got angry with you though." 

"Well... that's not exactly why he was angry... he was mad because I told him I didn't want to marry Alatariel. He didn't let me finish... I kind of yelled it at him before I left," I said, a little ashamed. 

"Oh... I see. Have you talked to him since?" Gandalf asked, looking at me with wise, crinkled eyes. 

"Yeah... he called a few days ago. I'm going home on Saturday... he wanted to talk to me," Legolas said. 

"That's a good sign, isn't it?" Gandalf asked. 

"I don't know... I hope so. I miss Papa." Gandalf gave me a kind smile. 

"I'm sure everything will work out for you, Legolas. Your father loves you very much..." the lunch bell rang. "Oh, you better get going. My office is always open to you." I nodded and picked up my bag, then left. 

By the time I got into the cafeteria, the others were already seated as normal. I smiled and sat down next to Strider and Eldarwen. They were chatting and laughing happily. No one seemed to be tense or angry anymore, which was a good sign for me. 

"Guys?" I said. They all turned to look at me. 

"What's up?" Eldarwen asked, eating some chips. 

"I have something important I need to tell you," I said. I really hoped they would still be my friends afterwards. Once I had their attention I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I... I'm gay." Their reactions weren't what I was expecting. 

"Okay," Boromir shrugged, popping a fish stick into his mouth and munching away happily. 

"Oh, you're coming out?" Eldarwen smiled brightly. "Well... congratulations! Is that something people congratulate?" she asked. She thought about it while she ate some more chips. I turned to Strider. He kind of knew, but he still looked slightly surprised. 

"I thought you were bi," he stated. I shook my head. "Oh. Well, that took some courage," he smiled. "I'm glad you told us." He too returned to his previous conversations with the others. I smiled happily as we talked and laughed. I was glad that nothing had changed between us. I let out a sigh of relief. My friends were the best.   
  
~~~~  


It was after school when I mentioned my intention to tell Gimli and the hobbits as well. The others all insisted on going with me to meet up with them. We found Merry and Pippin eating mushrooms in the courtyard. Frodo was with them, holding hands with Primrose. Sam was talking quietly with Rosie. Gimli had just said goodbye to Doriff when he joined our large group. I didn't hesitate this time. 

"Guys? Can I tell you something?"Merry and Pippin set down their mushrooms and the others quieted when they looked at me. I didn't hesitate this time. I knew they would be just as supportive as the rest of them. "I've finally decided to come out... I'm gay." The hobbits just smiled and nodded. They didn't seem surprised at all. Gimli just started laughing. "What?" I looked at him, offended. 

"Nothing, laddie! It's just... that wasn't much of a secret," he chuckled good naturedly and patted my arm. I blushed. 

"Yes it was!" I crossed my arms. He raised a big, bushy eyebrow at me. 

"I distinctly remember you dragging Isilwen off to the bathroom to do her hair a few weeks ago. It wasn't much of a secret," he smiled. I had to laugh at that. 

"Okay, okay, I get it," I smiled. 

"Alright, well, now that that's out of the way..." Strider said. I blinked and turned to look at him. "Legolas... go out with me?" he asked hopefully. I stared at him in disbelief for a minute before snapping out of it. 

"Yes, of course!" I smiled. He smiled back and hugged me tight while everyone 'awww'ed and cooed.


End file.
